Sonny with a Chance of Something Good
by Funkiminki
Summary: Chad see's Sonny writing in her diary, while Sonny writes about her liking him. Will love blossom? 'course it will, but I suppose the real question is how?
1. Chapter 1

Sonny looked at Chad wondering whether she really, truly meant what she had just wrote in her diary. She looked back down at the page.

_At least he doesn't know that I like him._

Maybe if she corrected that sentence it would seem much more correct in her head, but what would she change _like_ to? She couldn't think of any other emotion she could feel for Chad. Hate? No he already knew that, her like/hate feelings for him getting in the way of her acting civilised towards him instead they have those silly back and forth 'battles'.

Her stomach made itself heard with a grumble, as it was lunch she decided to seek food in the cafeteria.

* * *

Chad walked past Sonny's dressing room to see the door wide open and Sonny sitting at her dressing table writing in something. _Could this be a diary?_ For some reason Chad was really eager to know what in her diary was related to him. Seeing Sonny exit by the door on the opposite side of the room he decided to wander in, he was very unlikely to be caught since everyone was in the cafeteria. Just as he was reaching forward to grab the book after creeping across the room Tawni interrupted him by dragging him by the collar to the door.

"What did you think you were doing reaching for Sonny's diary?" Tawni shouted after shoving him out of the room.

"So that was her diary!" He countered pointing his finger at her.

"Well duh! Of course it is. The point is why were you trying to read it? How would you feel if me or Sonny tried to read your diary."

"I don't write or own a diary." Chad replied matter-of-factly. To that Tawni slammed the door in his face as it was obvious that he as not going to answer or be serious with her. "NOBODY SLAMS A DOOR IN CHAD DYLAN COOPER'S FACE!" Chad shouted to the door.

"WELL I JUST DID!" Tawni shouted back. With that Chad stalked off to the cafeteria.

* * *

As Sonny sat munching on her salad she saw Chad stroll in looking _perfect(?)_, is that what she truly thinks? But before she has a chance to think over things longer Chad is approaching her with a smug expression.

"What Chad?" Sonny asked.

"I just talked to Tawni." Chad leaned forward. _Wow she smells like peaches._

"So."

"So, she was trying to stop me from reading about how much you _love_ me." Chad laughed.

_Love would fit instead of like. So I love Chad?! Wow I've never....Woah, he knows! _"How did you know? I mean what were you doing reading my diary?"

"Ha! So you admit it! You do love me!" Chad snapped up straight and walked away before she could counter.

* * *

**If you like and want more REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Does she really love me, I mean she basically admitted it. Not that I love her, love is a strong word, I mean our relationship is a more lo-like/hate relationship._

* * *

_How could he just come and presume that I love him. Well he's not wrong but…AGHHH!_ Just as Sonny was about to explode with frustration Nico and Grady sat down at her table.

"What's wrong Sonny? Why were you talking to 'Chad Dylan Cooper'?" Nico asked.

"Oh, nothing umm…I think I'm just going to take a nap, I'm not hungry anymore." Sonny replied, standing up leaving them to pull pranks on each other. She contemplated what Chad had said on the way back, not that there was much to think about, he knew that she loved him. _Well could this day get any worse. _As if the world had heard her Chad bumped into her right in front of her dressing room.

"Well, well Sonny, come to confess your undying love to me?" He looked up with a, _Dazzling _'_Chadish' smile on his face. Whoa, did I just think that? Well he already knows I like- no love him so I go along, he's not going to believe otherwise._

"I may _love_ you but what made you jump to that conclusion anyway? By what you told me you never actually saw my diary." _I have to have caught him…but where exactly am I going with this?! Think!_

"So." Chad replied._ I got it, he won't be able to worm his way out easily._

"That would mean that you could only guess or want for me to love you, which would conclude that somewhere in you that you yourself love me." Sonny smirked, "Well?"

* * *

_Maybe I do love her, but if that's true then that would mean she got me. And so fast, even before I knew. I Chad Dylan Cooper am trapped, I forgot that I never really looked at her diary. _Before Chad could answer Sonny's question Portlyn shouted him to say that he had to get back to set. Chad was glad for the excuse and left Sonny with the question and accusation still in the air.

As Chad neared the set Portlyn approached him. "Where were you? Your never this late for rehearsal or filming." Portlyn put a friendly hand on Chad's shoulder.

"It was nothing I just bumped into some important business." Portlyn nodded and both headed into the studio.

* * *

_Damn, he got away! Why couldn't he just answer._ Sonny walked into her dressing room but was also whisked away by Marshall, who happened to be passing by, telling her to get to rehearsal.

Sonny had to admit it though, she was- had fallen for Chad Dylan Cooper. She just hoped she was right and that he did feel the same way about her.

**I didn't really like this chapter, I'm very unsure about it. Anyway, to get your opinion, Read and Review! I am very tempted to just leave it here and call it finished. So please tell me...Like it? Hate it? Want more?**


End file.
